


Bom Dia, Boa Tarde, Boa Noite

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Development, Choices, Drama, Dreams, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, One Shot, Portuguese, Spoilers, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Ele estava ali com o único intuito de viver em segurança na Brigada da Polícia Militar dentro da Muralha Sina, mas os acontecimentos recentes fizeram uma dúvida constante crescer em seu peito e agora Jean não mais acreditava que pudesse estar seguro.





	Bom Dia, Boa Tarde, Boa Noite

— Você quer ficar dentro da muralha — murmurou Jean para si mesmo, suas mãos sobre o travesseiro atrás da cabeça, seu olhar fixado na cama acima da sua, onde Marco costumava dormir. — Dentro da muralha. Você não é maluco o suficiente para querer sair, é? Não dê uma de valentão, Jean, você não vai sobreviver lá fora. Você viu o que os titãs são capazes de fazer, não viu? Você quer ficar dentro da muralha. — Ele repetia tais palavras como um mantra, suas pálpebras relutavam em se fechar, mas o sono estava levando a melhor dele. Jean só precisava repetir mais um pouco, precisava ter certeza de que aquela ideia se fixaria permanentemente em sua cabeça. — Você quer ficar dentro da muralha, quer fazer parte da Polícia Militar e ficar dentro da muralha… dentro… você quer… ficar... dentro… seguro…

O nervosismo e a indecisão deveriam deixá-lo acordado e não fazê-lo ficar tão cansado a ponto de cair no sono facilmente, entretanto nada além de um suspiro de exaustão saiu de sua boca pelo resto da noite.

________________________________

— Recruta!

Ele conhecia aquela voz, mas era impossível, não poderia ser  _ele…_

— Recruta!

Jean resmungou algo que nem mesmo ele fora capaz de compreender e começou a abrir os olhos lentamente, a luz do sol parecia ter a intenção de cegá-lo. Desde quando o quarto era tão clareado pela manhã?

— Recruta, por que está dormindo no meio da rua? — indagou a voz fazendo os olhos de Jean se arregalarem por completo. Não era a parte de estar dormindo no meio da rua que o deixara chocado, mas sim  _quem_  era o dono daquela voz atrás dele.

Suas palmas tocaram a superfície dura e áspera do chão — aquela realmente não era a sua cama; Jean apoiou-se nos joelhos e sentiu suas costas darem um estalo alto.  _Merda!_ Era tão jovem para ter problemas na coluna…

— Bom dia, recruta — disse novamente a voz. Jean recusava-se a se virar para trás, mas o tom de sarcasmo chamou sua atenção,  _ele_  não costumava ser assim.

Jean ficou de pé e, ainda hesitante, virou o rosto para ver exatamente quem ele  _esperava_  e  _não_   _esperava_  encontrar.

— Marco… o que… — tentou dizer, mas sua voz falhava.

— É Capitão Bott para você, recruta, demonstre respeito aos seus superiores — Marco falou exalando autoridade. Jean notou que ele usava o uniforme da Policia Militar. — É desse jeito que pretende ser um de  _nós?_

— Huh? — Ele então olhou para o que vestia, havia um brasão em seus ombros, um unicórnio esverdeado de crina branca ficava à frente de um escudo,  _aquele era o símbolo da Polícia Militar._  — Eu…

— Não há tempo a perder, recruta! — exclamou Marco ríspido. — Pegue sua arma e apresse-se, temos que evacuar os cidadãos. Os titãs estão invadindo a Muralha Sina.

Jean viu-se contemplando as costas de Marco enquanto este se afastava sem lhe dar mais explicações. Ele olhou para o céu, não entendia, aquela parecia ser uma manhã tão calma…

A sombra de algo gigantesco tapou sua visão do sol matinal — Jean ainda olhava para cima, suas pernas agora tremiam e ele sentia-se incapaz de se mexer.

O sorriso do titã que o encarava do alto escancarou-se ainda mais diante de sua imobilidade, se é que isso era possível.

Como ele não percebera aquele ser repugnante e sanguinário chegando até ali? O chão nem sequer tremera, os passos pesados nem sequer foram ouvidos…  _como?_

Ao notar que ainda conseguia mexer sua mão Jean apertou a arma no coldre, precisava pegá-la. Não era grande coisa, mas seu instinto de sobrevivência o fazia ver qualquer coisa como sua salvação. Se ao menos ele tivesse um DMT…

— Não faria diferença, Jean. — O titã não abriu a boca, mas era assustadoramente certo de que aquela voz viera dele. — Você iria morrer de qualquer jeito.

Não, isso estava errado. Não havia como titãs invadirem a Muralha Sina, o local mais protegido e seguro do território humano.

 _Tinha_  de ser seguro estar ali.  _Tinha_  de ser seguro sentar a bunda na cadeira e esperar as ordens do Rei.  _Tinha_  de ser seguro receber todo aquele dinheiro e cuidar para que a ordem e a paz se mantesse entre os civis.

— Seguro? — A voz que saía de dentro do titã era fria e apavorante. — Você não está seguro aqui, Jean, você não está seguro em lugar algum.

E com isso a boca monstruosa do titã se abriu e Jean pôde sentir o hálito de morte indo em sua direção. Ele simplesmente não conseguia fazer nada além de admirar com horror aqueles dentes que arrancariam metade do seu corpo antes de engoli-lo por inteiro.

Jean gritou e acordou desesperado em outro lugar. Aquela ainda não era sua cama e o sol continuava a queimar sua pele, dessa vez com mais calor do que antes.

Ele conhecia aquele local, estava em cima de alguma muralha.

— Levante-se, recruta. — Era Marco ao seu lado outra vez, o uniforme agora pertencia às Tropas Estacionárias cujo o escudo de rosas, Jean notou, também estava estampado em sua própria jaqueta. — É uma bela tarde, não acha?

Jean se pôs de pé em silêncio, era realmente uma bonita vista dali de cima. O céu azul parecia estar tão perto de sua cabeça e os pássaros até se arriscavam a pousar na superfície concreta da muralha, onde ficavam por poucos segundos antes de levantarem voo mais uma vez.

— É mesmo — concordou Jean olhando para Marco, uma forte melancolia irradiava do corpo dele. — Mar…

Um raio cortou a tarde ensolarada antes que Jean pudesse terminar de dizer qualquer coisa — assustado, ele abriu os olhos que haviam se fechado por conta da luz e… bem, logo em seguida preferiu não ter feito isso.

Lá estava, a cabeça do titã colossal, a menos de dois metros deles. Jean ficou brevemente paralisado — ao menos agora tinha o seu DMT — e procurou uma atitude de Marco que, para seu espanto, estava ainda de pé ao lado dele, porém completamente mutilado. Era como se algo tivesse mordido apenas parte do seu corpo — do lado direito de sua cabeça até seu ombro.

Jean não queria ver aquilo, mas não conseguiu desviar sua atenção para outra coisa, nem mesmo para o perigo do titã colossal ali na muralha.

— É uma  _merda_  de tarde, não acha? — disse Marco como se aquela ainda fosse uma conversa descontraída. — Diga-me, recruta — Jean quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando o que restara da cabeça de Marco se virou diretamente para ele numa visão assombrosa —, você acha que existe segurança no mundo em que vivemos? Acha que existe paz e tranquilidade para nós, seres humanos? Para nós, o gado em um cercado, tão propensos a sermos esmagados quanto meros insetos...

Um grito estrondoso irrompeu da boca do titã colossal e Jean sentiu-se caindo na escuridão, seus olhos se fechavam lentamente como que para protegê-lo de outra vista tenebrosa como a que acabara de presenciar.

 _Agora_  Jean tinha quase certeza de que estava em sua cama. A superfície em que seu rosto descansava era macia e…  _peluda?_

Na verdade a  _coisa_  em qual Jean estava apoiado se movia, ainda que um pouco.

— Eu não acho que os cavalos gostem de carregar preguiçosos, recruta. — A voz de Marco falou com divertimento e Jean deu um sobressalto quase caindo da sela.

— Aonde estamos indo? — perguntou meio sonolento já imaginando a resposta, afinal ele e Marco agora vestiam as capas esverdeadas da Tropa de Exploração, o escudo com as asas da liberdade ilustrado em suas costas.

— À uma missão, ora essa! — exclamou Marco indignado com sua incapacidade de constatar tal obviedade. Jean pensou em rebate-lo, mas tudo o que saiu de sua boca foi um longo bocejo.

— À noite?! — assombrou-se Jean, em seguida, ao perceber o céu estrelado e a lua brilhando lá no alto. — Isso não é…  _perigoso?_

— E o que não seria perigoso para nós, recruta? — O tom incomum de sarcasmo voltara à voz de Marco e Jean ficou feliz pelo companheiro estar pelo menos inteiro dessa vez. — O portão será aberto e em breve estaremos lá fora.

— Mas… nós vamos morrer… os titãs…

— O que o faz pensar que continuaremos vivos permanecendo aqui dentro? Já não teve provas o suficiente de que não há segurança em lugar algum?

— Sim, mas… eu não posso fazer isso, Marco — disse Jean, suas dedos tremiam segurando a crina do cavalo. — Eu não posso sair, não foi para isso que eu entrei no Esquadrão, quero dizer, isso é ridículo! Por que eu iria querer estar lá fora? —  _Por que ele tinha dúvidas?_  — Eu sou um covarde, sou fraco.

— E entende como as pessoas fracas se sentem. — Marco havia dito aquilo a ele pouco antes de morrer sozinho em algum lugar do distrito. — Deixe-me te dizer algo, seja dentro da muralha, em cima da muralha ou fora da muralha, não há segurança de nada, entende?  _Nada._ Pense bem, você acha que os cidadãos sentam em suas cadeiras na hora do jantar e sorriem com a certeza de que estão intocados dentro dessas muralhas? Não, eles sorriem porquê sobreviveram a mais um dia. A escolha da sua carreira definitivamente influenciará em sua vida, mas não te tornará invisível aos titãs. — Um suspiro atravessou os lábios de Marco, ele havia feito um grande discurso. — E é Capitão Bott para você, recruta. Olhe, o portão já vai abrir.

Era noite, mas quando Jean olhou em direção ao portão viu uma luz forte ameaçando passar pela muralha a cada segundo —  _aquele era o mundo do lado de fora._  Jean jamais o vira e não fazia ideia de como ele era, a curiosidade que o tomou estava a ponto de ultrapassar seu medo e isso era assustador.

— Preparado? — questionou Marco.

— Não — Jean respondeu com honestidade.

— Eu ficaria surpreso se estivesse.

Seu cavalo então galopou em direção à luz misteriosa do mundo exterior, Marco não estava mais ao seu lado e Jean percebeu que estava completamente sozinho quando atravessou o portão.

A única luz que Jean viu no entanto foi a fraca luz do dia que entrava no quarto quando finalmente acordou seguro em sua cama.

Não,  _segurança_  era um termo inexistente no mundo em que eles viviam — uma utopia, pelo menos por enquanto.

_______________________________

Tudo o que Erwin Smith dissera apenas reforçou o perigo iminente de atravessar o portão para fora das muralhas. Jean observou seus colegas do Esquadrão abandonarem aos montes o recinto, quase indignados com a existência de pessoas com tamanha ousadia em  _sair_  da ideia de segurança que as muralhas traziam.

Jean não estava mais indeciso, fincou os pés no chão permanecendo onde estava, determinado a prosseguir com sua escolha:  _fazer parte da Tropa de Exploração._

Estava com medo, era verdade, mas estranho seria se não estivesse.


End file.
